The Unyielding Knight
by littlefoot301
Summary: first story Please be nice. what if the world of remnent was once a place of rampt magic and a dark witch and a wizard sealed it all away leaving only 3 beings with magic the witch wizard and a knight of unequal caliber. p.s I don't have any proof readers or anyone to help with editing or anything like that so if some of you would like to help let me know
1. Prologue

Long ago before before the grim were ever a threat remnent was a world of amazing and terifing magic. Wizards being able to shape the world; to move mountains, create oceans from nothing and some even being able to control time itself. But even with all of the amazing things that could be done with magic more and more people were useing magic to destroy the world.

Because of this two of the greatest magic users of the time came together. The great witch of wilds, Salem and The endless protector of man and magic, Ozpin. together they decided that all magic was to be sealed away so they started the preparations to do so.

As they cast the spell to end all spells quite literally they stood in a antimagic circle so they could retain their magic after the spell was cast and with only a one mistake made through the 3 week process of casting the spell it was done, all magic was gone or so it was thought the mistake that was made changed where all of the magic went instead of disapering into the void it went to a place called The Soulwell the place all souls came from and because of this people still had magic but in a different form aura they called it.

The witch Salam was not happy with this so she created the grim to destroy all with aura because she saw none of the humans or any of the other races as worthy of it. but Ozpin knowing this retaliated with teaching people to use there auras...


	2. 1st Impressions (01-18 06:50:09)

Helmer p.o.v. Emerald Forest. Day of initiation.

Dark. Why is it dark. Are those body's. No not them why them.

"AAAHHH" I jolt up right waking from the dream of my past.

'"By Chaos. I have to find those kids, for her."' I swore to her that I'd protect the two of them from that beast. I look over to my armor seeing the ash gray mithril with the image of a scythe and a longsword crossed with two gauntlets holding the end of each of the weapons surrounded by a Vine of Rose thorns that appear to be made up of katanas.

I reach over and start to put on a black t-shirt over my chest and the numerous amount of scars that cover it. now my gauntlets. A pair of almost pitch black grieves that cover from my knuckles to my elbow. As I turn my right arm over to strap it on I notice the symbol of a red rose the compared to the rest of the black leather stood out.

I smile "'well thank you again summer looks like I own you again after all you did to try to save my life even though, you didn't even know who I was."' I think to myself as I finish strapping it to my arm.

I Finish putting on my armor leaving me in a ash gray breast plate with black BDU pants ,combat boots, and a long trench coat. On the shoulders of the coat we're two pure white pieces of armor.

I look over to the wall of the ruins where all of my weapons and my pack lay. I look to the first set of weapons White Rose and Black Rose, twin greatswords each one being close to 7 feet long. I walk over to them and connect white to my left hip and black to my right. The second set I pick up it a pair of modified M1911 pistols with a shade of dull gunmetal, set to fire .600 caliber rounds. The round 3 inches long and wider than my thumb. Fury and Mercy Is the name I bestowed them. Then the last two, a green katana around 6 feet long with handle and all. That I always carried but never used unless I had two. Last but not least the 30mm semi auto rifle with a 10 round mag and a 50 times magnification scope with a matt black paint job and was about 10 feet long when fully extended as of right now it was in it's collapsed from being about 5 feet long. Shooting a 30 x 250 mm caseless round using a mixture of magnets and gravity dust crystals to propel the round to super Sonic speeds. For targets a little to far away. Then there's my last piece of armor a Trajan style helmet that was ash grey

As I finished getting all of my gear on I walk out of the ruins to a clearing just over the bridge. Pulling my twin swords White and Black Rose out of their sheaths and started to slowly swing them around in a figure 8 steadily going faster and faster. After a while of doing this I started to incorporate both horizontal and vertical slashes, thrusts, spins, flips, roles and other complex motions. As I do this White Rose started to leave a trail of magic resembling water and Black Rose did the same but it resembled fire.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After a couple hours of practicing with my swords. I heard a nevermore screech to the South of where I was. I turned to look at the noise with a raised eyebrow. I saw a group of 8 teenages running toward my direction and the ruins as a giant nevermore chased them and not long after a Deathstalker charged through the trees as it did it let loose a deafening roar making all of my muscles tense. I also noticed a roar echo out of the Forest from the west. As my muscles tensed I started to gather magic into and out from myself.

As I did this the nevermore shot some of it's spear like feathers at me.

" Watch out" I hear a girl that in that moment I realized looks alot like Summer yell out to me with wide eyes the size of dinner plates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3rd P.O.V

Ozpin turns to Glynda with his eyebrows pulled down and jaw clenched. " Pull up the video of the ruins at the ravine!!" He all but screams with something almost akin to fear in his spirit. Glynda looks at him with wide eyes and leans back ever so slightly from his outburst. Still she pulls up the footage on her scroll, showing it to him. Footage of a very large apparently teenage man. Decked out in full black armour other than two white shoulder pieces. Two large greatswords one on each hip and on each thigh a very large hand Cannon. On his back a rifle that was at least 5 feet long and obviously extended to be longer and a katana on his back held horizontally to his waist. The next thing she knew he was gone and so was Ozpin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Helmer pov

I knew the feathers were flying toward me with deadly intent. So in response I used something I never like using, my teleport, well is not really a teleport more of I turn my entire body into mist. In said form I'm able to move great distances in seconds. I appear behind the same pillars the teens are hiding behind.

" Boo" I whisper at them making half of the jump while taking off my helmet smiling at them.

The girl that I had noticed earlier that looks like Summer but is obviously much younger with black hair that fades to a dark red. wearing a black blouse with a combat skirt of the same color. With a red Riding cloak to top it all off.

"mynamesrubyrosewhatareyourweaponsohowdidyoudothatitwasamazingcanyouteachmehowtodothat" she spits out faster then a Gatling gun. While Looking up at me with a smile and wide eyes.

I look down at her with a raised eyebrow " nice to meet you ruby. I use two greatswords, two pistols, a katana, and my anti-material rifle. I'll tell you what they do later. I can't tell you how I did that, it's a trade secret nor can I teach it to you." I responded down to her from my 7'8" height with a calm temper to my voice

The blond girl that stood behind Ruby spoke up with amazement in her voice " You understood what she said."

I looked her up and down she was wearing a brown leather jacket with a yellow crop top underneath with brown half skirt with a sheer white half under skirt that covered the back of her black short shorts. Finally she was wearing brown combat boots with thigh high socks on her left leg she had the sock pulled up with a gray handkerchief tied around her leg while on her right leg she had not pulled up the sock and had left it sticking out the top of her boot

"yes I did. And you are?" I replied while maintaining a clam air around myself.

"WHAT!"she yelled while throwing her arms up,turning around and taking a couple steps the turning back around and leaning forward and looking up at me with her hands crossed behind her back " oh yeah. I'm Yang Ruby's older sister."

my left eyebrow crawled up toward my long black hair, that was tied back into a ponytail that almost reaches the bottom of my shoulder blades.

"any way I think you 8 have some Grimm to take care of." I say with a large cheshire smile showing off my elongated canines.

As I am once again teleported but this time not of my own volition.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As I appear in a different section of the Forest that I'd guess from the fact I could still she Ruby and her friends from where I was standing it be about a quarter of a mile north from them. Close enough to them that, if need be I could go help them.

'Who are you" growls out an overly protective voice behind me. I turn around to the source of the voice. To see Ozpin giving me the stink eye over his ever present coffee cup ( which is Enchanted so it never empties) that never seems to run out of coffee. Then I noticed his shoulders we're squared up and the Knuckles on his left hand we're white from gripping his cane.

"OH. It's the wizard. Nice to see you old friend" I responded with humorous color in my voice. I watch Ozpin take a step back and look at me with a slightly raised eyebrow and a blank face

"Old friend? Who are you? How are you able to use magic, are you working for Salam?"

"Oh come on Ozzy. It's Helmer Morgan, the Warrior Saint of the city of Camelot, or was anyway, Draconic Champion of the Dragons of Inferno, Sovereign of the Elemental Knights, saint of Poseidon, Artemis, Hestia and Garyx. As for that last question I'd rather remove my own arm and renounce my magic, then work for that evil *itch, plus I wouldn't make those who I blessed fight me in battle." I calmly stated with a tenor of absolute disgust and hate.

His eyes widened in recognition

"Helmer by the gods your alive you'll have to explain that to me later, more importantly what do you mean by those you blessed?" he asks with a raised eyebrow and a hint of curiosity to his voice

" The silver eyed warriors" I say with a lopsided grin showing my long canines.

"That was you. You blessed them with that power." He uttered just above a whisper, with a note of respect in his voice. As he leaned his cane on his left leg and ran his hand through his silver hair.

"Yes but unfortunately it was only a fraction of the power of the true blessing" I look over to the fight to see Ruby taking the head off of the nevermore. Only to see a very large sabertooth like creature walks out of the trees to the west of Ruby and her friends. As we ("'Ozpin and myself'") see the creature both our eyes grow wide eyed and in unison

" A Silvertooth! Hmm I guess their not all dead." As I stick out my bottom lip and raise my eyebrows while nodding.

"A SILVERTOOTH!!! I thought they were hunted to extinction by you and your knights. ( A Silvertooth is basically a bigger meaner and most importantly more magically inclined sabertooth)

The Titanic sized Silvertooth now fully visible stood at 9 ft tall at the shoulder and 36 ft long (that's longer and taller than a school bus)

"No Oz we didn't hunt them to extinction, close but no." I said addressing Ozpin's question then turning back to the Silvertooth

"it's not fully grown yet. I'd say from the size of it that it'd be about 500 years old. It'll be done growing in about another 200 years unless it's female then it'll be fully grown in 400 years. Then it'll be closer to 72 ft long and close to 18 ft tall if make. If it's female it'll probably be about 27 ft tall and 108 ft long."

"Oz I'm going to go out on a limb and say the reason you teleported me here was because of some stupid thing like you telling your students that neither you or the staff are allowed to help the students" I assumed while crossing my arms and giving him a blank stare.

"You'd be right old friend" he deadpanned to me while pushing up his glasses.

"Damn it. Looks like I have to go take care of this myself" I vocalize more to myself then to Ozpin. As I put my helmet on pulling up the HUD display. I pull out my rifle extending it to it's full 10ft of length and then pulling back the bolt to load a 30mm round into the Chamber. I take a knee as I line up the cross hairs on the Silvertooth's chest. I notice a collar on it with a symbol of a shield with three rings linked together... The symbol of Camelot.

I lower my rifle and look at the silvertooth.

I let out a high and shrill whistle "treeeeeee" as I do this the silvertooth just sits down.

"Jeez. It's the one little Cub that the beastmaster of Camelot took in" I said with a soft look in my eyes.

"I'll meet you back at your school, Oz" I declare in a grim voice. The only response I got from Ozpin was a nod of his head, the he was gone

I stood up and walked over to the silvertooth and looked up at the large white furred and I mean pure white. "Uller." I toned out to Uller he looked down to me and cocked his head to the side looking at me waiting for me to tell him to do something.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later that day 2 hours before the team assignment ceremony.

Helmer pov

" So the warrior saint of Camelot out survived the very city he was from" stated Ozpin with his ever present coffee cup in hand

" Yes I did. The city, a magical city was destroyed the very moment you and the witch took magic from the world." I replied as shadow covered my face showing my hate for that memory.

" Yes one of the many mistakes I've made over my life time" he replied to me with downcast eyes.

"Anyway. Oz I want you to put me into your school as a student." I declared to Ozpin with steady glare sent his way.

"And why's that" he shot back with a glare of his own.

"2 reasons one can't very well work and get money or get a place to live if I don't officially exist. And 2 I was with summer rose when she died she had asked me to watch out for Ruby and Yang and I intend to do so" I stated to Ozpin, my reasons.

"fine but You're too powerful to put on a team of first years. Which reminds me you can only use one of your major magic abilities while you attend my school" Ozpin responded with his conditions.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Team ceremony after all of the other teams have been announced

Helmer pov

As I walked up on stage. With Uller the giant (sabertooth) silvertooth that was the size of a school bus following me up onto the stage. I turn to Oz and nod to him and turn back to the students and stand at parade rest, my feet shoulder width apart and my arms behind my back with my hands on top of each other in an x form. With Uller standing behind me glaring at the students with his teeth bared.

"One last thing before letting the lot of you go. This is Helmer Morgan. You all know of the two entrance exams you have to take, the academic test and the practical test. He scored the highest score I have ever seen from this academy or any other and as such he'll be attending as a teacher aid. instead of being a normal student." Ozpin announced with a glare of icy indifference to the students and staff.


	3. knight classes

Chapter 2

The next day

Helmer pov

I woke up this morning to a trill whistle sound coming from the room next to me. I looked out the window to look at Uller s sleeping by the fountain right where I left him the night before. I got out of bed letting my booted feet hit the floor. As I did I heard another trill whistle and a commotion from next door so I decided to find out was going on.

as I walk to my door I passed my full length body mirror noting the many scars that covered my extremely toned body from years of fighting and the three claw mark scars that go from above my right eye and continues down to my jawline.

I shake my head moving my hair so that my wolf ears popped up as I see them my golden eyes glow with power, as I remembered the memory of killing the man who at the time I thought had cursed me by changing me from a human to a part beast monstrosity, but as it turned out it was more a blessing than a curse.

I was know as a beast born but now I guess I would be called a faunes but unlike faunes I can change my entire body to that of a dire wolf and I can choose which traits show and so forth.

I walk to the room next door in only my pants and boots. I knocked on the door and waited for a couple seconds to have a very frustrated white themed girl open the door.

"Weiss right?" I ask. Pointing at her while pursuing my lips and squinting my eyes.

" Can I help you" the girl snarled at me putting her hands on her hips. Then she noticed

What I was wearing or lack thereof and turned a bright crimson color

"Yes you can I'd like to ask you and your team to keep it down" I stated down to her

Crossing my arms as I spoke to her and walked back to my room without hearing her response.

Once I was back in my room. I heard muffled screaming from next door. I put on the school uniform top and left to go to my first period class. Grimm study's with Prof. Port. "' oh great a class I can sleep through"' when I arrived I noticed that I was the first one there so I took a seat in the first row closing my eyes only to open again when teams RWBY and JNPR came running into the room.

30 min later

"Now who thinks that they are a true huntsmen. How about you Mr. Morgan"

I opened my eyes to look at him "sure" I said with indifference shrugging my shoulders.

Walk to the front of class I took off my shirt and throw it back to where I had been sitting.

"Ready" port asked

"Yes" I say absent mindedly while stretching.

Port swung his blunderbuss/axe down on the cage in front of me breaking the lock to reveal 4 Beowulfs. Looking at them I yawn and I gather a small amount of magic into my hand from the world around me, creating a fireball, then with a flick of my wrist I sent it flying towards the Beowulfs. It exploded turning all 4 to ash in a matter of seconds. I return back to my seat moving slowly and yawning. Not noticing the looks of awe and disbelief on the faces of the rest of the class.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Glynda's class

After Jaune is beaten by Cardin

Helmer pov

As I watched the young knight fight I used an ability I hadn't used for a long time, that I now called soul gaze it used to be called see magic but where magic is used for the most part has changed so in turn spells had to changed to suit where magic was held. As I used soul gaze I noticed that Jaune our young and inexperienced knight had a wealth of magical power that seemed to flow out of him and into others around him.

"He can return aura to others. Sounds like hecate." I said aloud not meaning to gaining the attention of Pyrrha

"Are you talking about Jaune" she asked me leaning forward and tilting her head to the side.

I turned to look at her and bowed my head " I said that aloud didn't I."

She giggled at me while covering her mouth with her hand and hummed an affirmative note.

"Great, and yes I was talking about Jaune. More specifically about his inexperience and what I think his semblance could be able to do." I tell her looking her in the eyes.

"Next up is Helmer Morgan vs Pyrrha Nikos." I hear glynda shout out to the class.

I turn to Pyrrha with a face splitting grin. "Looks like we're up" I say as I walk up and onto the stage that's in the center of the room with Pyrrha close behind me. I walked to the right side of the stage and cross my arms to put my right hand on the hilt of Black Rose and my left hand on the hilt of White Rose. While putting my left foot out in front of me and leaning forward putting my full 285 pounds of muscle on my left foot ready to charge. While I did this Pyrrha got into her fighting stance.

After we were both ready Glynda explained the rules.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Start" Glynda shouted out.

As soon as Glynda said start I launched myself forward, drawing my swords letting them trail behind be. The part of the stage I had just been standing on shattered. Knowing that at the speed I was going to most people I would look like a blur. I made first contact, bringing Black Rose to clash against the right side of Pyrrha's shield.


End file.
